Lost Reality
by FoxRush
Summary: The galaxy has become one strange place and StarFox is stuck in the middle of it. They soon begin to realize, the world they revoled around and the lives they live are only part of the big picture. New characters rise, and the forgotten reunite.
1. Distress Call

_Author's Notes: Hey everybody. This is my first chapter of my first fanfic on Fanfiction! I've been on visiting the site and reading other people's stories for the longest time and decided I should get off my butt and make a story of my own. I've been thinking about this idea for a while now, and after months, I've finally managed to actually type it up. So without further ado, let the story begin!_

* * *

><p>The words echoed through the ominous silence.<p>

_I will have what's __**mine**__!_ Said a voice full of hate and aggression, "_As much as the possibility is invidious, I must have a backup plan" _ The same voice said, but with a more controlled tone.

_"Keep going! We can't give up now!" _Another voice said, but younger and in a panic. An image came into view. A city engulfed in flames, towers crumbling in the distance. Pained moans and screams started merging together, messages that couldn't be understood. All of the madness stopped in seconds when the empty silence and void returned.

"_I am finished here. She is the only one who can do the job, even if I have to shed the blood of millions."_

The sapphire vixen woke in a shock sitting straight up into a sitting position on her bed. She was sweating and her heart was pounding out of her chest. The vixen relaxed once her eyes adjusted to the setting of her room on the Great Fox came into view.

_Settle down, Krystal, it was only a dream._

Krystal unwrapped herself from the blankets on her bed and sat up, dangling her legs off the side, still recovering from the dream.

_What was that? _

The vixen became buried in her thoughts. The voices and the city in flames, as far as she knew they could be the voices of any citizen on the street. Something was different, however. The vixen didn't remember having any relation to them, but they connected to her; familiar, but alien. The scene that appeared as well, something about it was more horrific than it looked. Nothing in the dream was so scary you would be drenched in sweat.

She looked over at the clock which read 5:47. Luckily the Star Fox team was taking time off and you could sleep in as long as you liked. Sure, there was stuff that the team needed to do occasionally, but the status of criminal likes has been slow.

Krystal decided it was time to stop worrying, and sleep. Who knows before Star Fox would be sent on another mission and they had to be out in the command room by 7:00 again? She shook off her dream, telling herself it must have been some movie she watched and attempted to drift off into sleep.

Fox suited up in his gear before making his way out of his room. The vulpine wasn't ever too fond on mornings, even if it was already 11:00am. He decided he would make himself a quick pot of coffee before going into the command room to make sure everything was in ship shape (haha, see what I did there?). He made his way down to the kitchen where he saw his avian friend eating a freshly toasted bagel.

"You're up late," he said with his usual cocky voice.

Fox smirked at his comment as he started making his coffee, "Since when did you start getting up at ten thirty Falco?" he replied sarcastically.

"Well, you know what they say; the early bird catches the worm." The bird paused and took a crispy bite of his bagel, sprinkling a bunch of crumbs onto the floor.

"I never thought they were being literal."

"Watch it McCloud," he warned, spraying a few more crumbs.

Fox smirked then took his finished coffee and gulped in down. He was never a huge coffee drinker either, but as more days of continuing oversleeping went by, he became even more tired when he woke up. The vulpine set his now empty cup in the sink where whoever was doing the dishes tonight would clean it.

"So, we get any new assignments yet?" Falco asked.

"I'm going to check right now, it's been ages since we've had a mission."

"You got that right. At this point I wouldn't even mind doing a escort job, just anything to give me an excuse to get in my Arwing."

Fox wasn't sure how desperate his friend was. He could see the headline, "Star Fox, seen transporting a group of elderly couples across Corneria,". Fox hoped he never had to see the day that happened.

The Vulpine exited the kitchen and walked down few hallways to reach the command room. Here, the Star Fox team received messages from out coming stations and piloted the Great Fox. Fox entered through the automatic doors and was surprised to see his father figure Peppy on the control computer.

"Hey Peppy, nice to see you already on the job," Fox said yawning afterwards. Apparently the coffee wasn't working its best, "Did we get any messages today?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Fox could tell this wasn't some joke of being on work again, "It's from General Pepper. He didn't say much, other than this is urgent and to contact him as soon as possible."

"Do we need to summon the team?" Fox asked listening to the message himself.

"It would be wise to have a full audience here."

Fox nodded and pressed the intercom button on the side of the massive computer, "This is Fox. Something has come up; I need everyone in the Command room in no less than five minutes." Fox released the button and retuned to Peppy. "Anything else come in?"

"Nope, that's it." Peppy continued to go through files, taking a second look to make sure he didn't miss anything.

"So what do you think it could be?" Fox asked realizing they would be waiting for another four minutes.

"I don't know Fox, but if General Pepper is signaling us, then it must be important. I don't know what it could be, but the system seems to be at peace right now. Sure there are a few groups that are against the Cornerian government, but I'm sure planet forces could handle them."

"Maybe another war is starting," Fox said meaning for it to only be a joke.

"Now that's your father talking," Peppy chuckled, "Always guessing the scenario's that would get him the most time flying in combat."

"Really…" Fox said pacing. Sure he loved to fly and he knew Peppy was pulling his leg, but it wasn't everything to him. Not like Falco, who would possibly start a war to get in his cockpit. Was his father really like that, just another Falco-minded pilot?

As the vulpine was lost in his thoughts, the rest of the Star Fox team arrived in the room. Falco was first, completely ready for a mission. Then Krystal, who looked like she had gotten no sleep, dressed in silky sweat pants and a tank top. Even with her sleepless look, she was still beautiful. The last was Slippy, who was still in his baby blue PJ's collogued with teddy bears.

Fox scanned them as they each entered the room. They did not by any means look like the legendary Star Fox team out there in combat yet. But to Fox, he enjoyed just seeing the faces of his comrades and being able to live the way they wanted to.

"We've received a message," Peppy started, "General Pepper contacted us very early in the morning, telling us to respond to him ASAP. Seeing that this message is most likely urgent, Fox and I decided that the whole team should be here when we contacted General Pepper."

Falco punched the palm of one of his feathery hands, "Alright, it's about time!"

"ROB, contact General Pepper."

Fox hadn't even noticed ROB, their personal assistant robot, was in the room. He was to the far left of the computer with his own control station so he could access everything easy and quick. Within thirty seconds ROB had completed his search, "General Pepper, head of Cornerian forces, contact code 4037593, area code 63579, location Corneria. Connecting transmission…

Everyone waited in silence as the giant computer screen had the big blocked word, "CONNECTING" in the center of it. In no more than ten seconds the screen came to life with General Pepper's head.

"What's up general?" Falco piped in.

The general was instantly annoyed with the birds comment. "This is not a time to be joking around, Falco, we are in a critical situation!"

Falco raised his hands in defense as Fox took over speaking. "Sorry general, he's just excited," he said as if Falco was a child, "So, the reason we're here?"

General Pepper regained his cool as he started to fill in the Star Fox team on what was happening, "Early this morning, about 1:00am we received a distress call from one of Katina's military bases. They were being heavily ambushed by an unknown force. The Katina forces are still fighting at this very moment and it doesn't look like the attack will be over any time soon."

The general paused and let this sink in. Fox crossed his arms and thought for a second. "So a typical ambush by an unknown force, rare, but not unheard of. Certainly something we can handle."

The general nodded, "Yes, attacks happen from time to time, but the massive force that was sent… you can see for yourself."

General Peppers head was replaced by video feed of the invaders attacking Katina's base.

"Unbelievably huge cruisers carrying hundreds or possibly thousands of enemy soldiers just to take down one base, it's almost idiotic." Pepper finished.

"Well there has to be something there," Fox replied, "whoever it is that's attacking they must have a reason, or this attack _is_ idiotic. Do we have any lead on who they are?"

"Someone who knows how to use all the resources they can. These ships look as if they're made from recycled metal and wires," The General's head came back on screen.

"Alright General, we'll head over there and see what we can do," Fox finished.

General Pepper nodded then ended the transmission. Fox turned around to see the reaction of his team with the news of more action. Everyone was exactly the way they were with the exception of Falco looking even more eager to fight. "Ok, so you know the drill, it'll take a good 5-6 hours to reach Katina so prep and get ready,"

Peppy, Slippy, and Krystal started walking off to their rooms to get prepared.

A few seconds went by and Falco walked up to Fox, peering over his shoulder, "hey, why don't you see what's up," he said motioning to Krystal, also noticing the tiredness in her step.

Fox hesitated at Falco's comment. He had been in love with her the moment he saw her trapped up in the crystal on Sauria. He was just so nervous talking to her, she was way too good and beautiful for a mercenary like Fox, it was a wonder she was still with the StarFox team. They were decent friends and had shared some good laughs together, but whenever thinking of them together it made his heart cringe with the thought of her not liking him back.

"Oh, come on," Falco continued as he rolled his eyes breaking Fox of his trance, "You can't shut up about her, man up and just make conversation!"

He nudged/pushed Fox towards her and Falco's words and the momentum of his push got the best of him and jogged to approach the blue fox.

"Hey, Krystal," Fox said as he caught up to her. The blue vixen sleepily turned to faced him and put on that smile that Fox could always get from her, "is something up?"

Krystal lightly shook her head, "No, I'm fine. Just a… rough night, didn't get much sleep, you know?" She replied.

The vulpine thought for a second, he didn't want to endanger Krystal, putting her out on the battlefield sleepless, "Maybe you should get some more rest, possibly take this mission off," he finally said.

"No! I mean… I have to, this is my job. And besides, I'm not that tired, I just need to hit the shower, that's all." Krystal said, hating the idea of having to sit out while all of her comrades went out fighting without her just because she got a lack of sleep.

Fox took a sigh, knowing that behind that beauty was no softie. Krystal would do as much as Fox would to help the team out. "Get some rest and I'll think about it," Fox finally said.

Krystal nodded and went off into her room to prep.

"Hey, you're making progress," the avian sarcastically said, appearing out of thin air behind Fox.

"Yeah, yeah," The vulpine said in a routine reply.

"So what do you think we're up against? Pirates, gangs, homicidal freaks?"

Fox shook his head, "I don't know, but whatever it is, make sure you're ready," Fox said, walking past his avian friend to go to his own room, "because you know as well as I do this isn't going to be our everyday campaign."

* * *

><p><em>So what do you guys think? I would appreciate reveiws so you can tell me how the story's looking and how I can make my writing or structure better. I'm planning of changing the title name, but for now, Fleeting Wind is an OK title Also, if this seems a little messy when I submit it, like I don't put the chapter name in it or part of the chapter just somehow dissapears, I'll try to fix it as soon as possible. So, I'll hopefully update soon!<em>

_-FoxRush_


	2. Recruit

_Author's Notes: _It's been awhile since my last upload. I have to admit it's taken me awhile to really get into this chapter. Luckly for the snow day on Tuesday I was able to submerge myself completely into the story and finish it, then finish a short proofread tonight. This is quite a bit longer than the previous chapter, a whole 1k plus more words and I tend to try and keep them around this length. So hope you enjoy and reviews are appreciated!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Recruit

The black vulpine sat in the briefing room, looking at the massive attack the mysterious force was brining upon Katina.

"We don't know who they are, but one thing is for sure, they're no joke." a bulky white canine said, pacing in front of a huge screen lecturing on the invaders. "But no matter who they are, they're messing with us, and jeopardizing the lives of people in Corneria and especially Katina."

_Well, since they're already at Katina, killing people by the minute…_

The bleached dog looked at the monitor again and then at his watch, "But that's all the time we have, get out there, and Godspeed."

"Yes sir!" the whole room shouted and hastily got up from their seats to leave the room.

The black vulpine left with the crowd as they walked out to a wide open white room, filling quickly with other Cornerian soldiers. To the left were the huge glass doors that were the entrance and exit, and to the right were the stations to get on a ship and hightail it over to Katina. Finding a gap in the now flooded transport building, he slipped into a spot in line to get a seat on an infantry cruiser.

_This is it. This is my chance._

A couple minutes went by and he was next in line. The coyote in front of him got the nod and moved through the rotating metal bar no problem. The vulpine gained confidence when the bear looked painfully bored as he slumped at his small table.

The black vulpine took out his ID and the information papers he had to fill out while in the briefing room and slid them over to the bear. He separated them and skimmed each one of them over.

"How old are you?" He asked after about five seconds of scanning.

"Twenty five," the vulpine gave himself an imaginary pat on the back for his clever eight year exaggeration.

"Bullshit," the bear immediately answered. He grabbed his ID and tossed it to him, "It says in black in white that you're only seventeen. What the hell are you doing here kid?"

The vulpine kept his eyes on the bear, "I don't understand what the problem is, I want to go and help out our troops, is that so bad?" he said with a plain tone.

The bear shook his head with disproval, "Is that so bad? You're way out of your league here; do you realize that people are dying the second we speak? "

"Better my life than someone else's," the bear just sat there looking frustrated, "And besides," the vulpine continued, "I meet all the requirements, minimum age, training, by law you have to let me through this gate."

The bear looked over the vulpine's Cornerian Flight Academy paper. No actual military training, just one of the top students and a few extracurricular courses in combat. The bear looked ashamed as he opened the gate. The vulpine walked past him he could hear him whisper to himself, "Why is it always the young ones who have to be so stubborn?"

He continued to walk, disregarding his comment. He was doing this for himself, not others. He wanted to prove to himself that he wasn't just some average Cornerian solider, he wanted to find something worth meaning in his abilities. He was a natural on the battlefield; anyone who saw him realized that.

Walking down the long white hallway with the crowd of other soldiers, he went through an opening to the right, leading to a huge open hanger with a line of more paperwork, assigning guns, and at the end, cruisers departing for Katina. The vulpine started to have second thoughts as he took everything in. What it he was way over his head? He had the training required, but none of the official military training and discipline. What if he was in a life or death situation where it was him or ten of his other comrades? Heck, he couldn't call anyone in the hangar a true comrade.

_No, I can do this… I have to…_

The black fox sucked up his uncertainty and received his lethal blaster while curious looks fell upon him. He walked up to the cruiser that he was now scheduled to get on and stopped one final time looking up at the massive thing that was going to take him to the fight of his life.

"Here goes nothing."

000

Fox finished hoisting his gun in his room, checking his attire for the extra energy clips he put aside for an emergency use if he is ever forced to leave the cockpit. It had been a while before the team had been on a real mission, and he couldn't help but feel a little anxious for them. He knows they have been staying fresh with their skills, the simulator tests and occasional hand-to-hand sparing, but… he just couldn't shake his anxiety off. He was mostly concerned for Krystal, while everyone but her has been on an intense mission like this before.

_What if she isn't ready? It seems like she is, but… I can't shake the feeling that something bad is going to happen. I need to talk to her._

Fox turned and walked out of his room to Krystal's, which was one room to the right from his. He stopped at her door, listening if the shower was on, or something to get a lead on what she was doing; the last thing he wanted was to walk in on her in the middle of changing…

Nothing but silence.

_ Was she sleeping? Maybe she really is too tired to-_

"Come in," a voice announced from inside the room.

Fox was flushed with embarrassment, but quickly shook it off as he entered the room. The blue vixen was sitting in a meditation position with her right ear perked toward the door.

She looked up at him, "Thought I sensed someone," she said uncrossing her legs and getting up.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt or anything…" the vulpine replied starting to feel awkward of the whole situation.

"Nah, I was just finishing up anyway," she said stretching out her legs, "What's up?"

"Uh, it's just we're going to be at Katina soon, and I need to know if you're up to it,"

A slight laugh escaped Krystal, "Of course Fox, you know as well as I do I can't just sit in here."

"Well, you seemed so tired and, I just want you to be fully prepared-"

"Fox, I'm fine, the meditating was all the rest I needed."

Fox was still unsure, even with all her reasonable convincing. But with the looks of it, she was much more energetic than she was a few hours ago, showered and already prepped for battle with a light open grey flight suit with a black tank top underneath that left her entire arms revealed, while also wearing light combat shorts that went only a third of the way down her thigh. She looked ready for a battle anytime.

"Fox, I'll be fine. I didn't go through all that training for nothing. And plus, I'll have you and the team by my side," Krystal said hoping the Fox would just give in already.

Fox was still hesitant, but knew she wasn't going to give up, "Okay, if you're really sure you're feeling well enough. The whole team is meeting in the command room in about a half hour."

Krystal smiled, and Fox left her to finish getting all of her preparations done. He would be the first in the command room as usual, not really knowing what to do when he got there. He supposed he could check files, but Peppy had pretty much done everything a single person could do. After seconds of debating that seemed like minutes, he decided to watch the news and see if the media had found an angle on the massive attack.

The vulpine made his way to the lounge, which was a wide open area with decently large couches surrounding one huge T.V. One of Fox's favorite things about this room was that it also had massive windows spread out around the room, giving an amazing view of the universe around them.

Fox grabbed the remote and flipped the channel to the Katina news channel that was frequently giving updates on the invasion.

"One thing is for sure," the male reporter on the scene started with a loud, rushed voice, "these terrorists are extremely relentless. Current forces of Katina are hardly putting a dent on this invasion, but luckily, the Cornerian, Papetoon, and Fortuna forces are allying with Katina and rushing to help. Unfortunately with the current situation, the plot behind the attack is still unknown. Right now all we can do is hope for the best and wish our armed forces the best," the screen switched to a reporter in a news office talking about energy conservation.

"Fox!" Slippy's high-pitched voice made the vulpine jump as Slippy hopped on to the couch next to Fox.

"Oh hey Slip, what's up?" Fox replied

"Slippy fastened himself up against the back of the couch for the most comfortable position, "Nothing much, just finished up mapping out the area of Katina and inputting the data into our Arwings,"

"So do we have a route to follow?"

"No, not yet, if we do get one, it'll be at the mission briefing. If not, then we just basically wing it."

"Well that's efficient," the vulpine said sarcastically, "but I guess it's never stopped us before."

They both shared a slight chuckle; they really did end up winging it in a lot of missions, more than Fox wanted to admit. Just another way the legendary Starfox team works.

000

Krystal put her blaster in her holster finishing her prep. She still had a few minutes until everyone had to be at the command room and since she hadn't eaten yet, this was probably her best and only opportunity to eat for the rest of the day.

In the kitchen, the vixen quickly ate an energy bar, filling her with the necessary elements she needed and still satisfying her hunger. Amazing thing those energy bars were. She quickly threw the wrapper in the trash and headed for the command room.

She couldn't help but feel a little anxious about the mission. She figured that Fox was being a little overprotective on the whole situation, but then again he hadn't acted this way on a mission around her before either. Then yet again they haven't had a mission as important as this one before.

The real one she was concerned for was Fox. If anyone is going to be targeted on this mission, it was him. She knew he was capable of a lot, but this force seemed too overwhelming for a small missionary group a handful of allied forces to take care of. To lose him, the only one that kept her on this ship…

_I won't let that happen. None of us will let that happen._

000

Fox waited in the command room with the rest of his teammates to have another chat with General Pepper. This time, the team was ready. Just like the Starfox team he loves and knows. All back in the command room, they lined up next to each other so they would all respectfully be in sight of the General.

In seconds the brown canine's head appeared on the screen, "So happy you were able to get back."

"Happy to be back, General," Fox said in reply. He sounded upbeat but it wasn't like they had a choice to go on the mission, unless they wanted to end up bankrupt.

"Let's get right to it then. You'll be entering the planet the same time as our forces, but at a different location around the base, like many of our other top notch squads. We should be able to flank the forces around Katina, hopefully leaving airspace open for our cruisers to land our infantry on the base. Fortuna and Papetoons's forces will follow behind us taking out any reinforcements and stragglers left behind. We'll also keep you informed on the whole situation though PMSS, private military satellite station," The general finished.

Fox nodded his head slightly, "Sounds like a good plan, do we know what we're up against?

"Unfortunately we don't know any more than you do. Tons of ships, perhaps some larger battleships, but skill level of enemy pilots and the complexity of the lasers they use is unknown. Expect the worst,"

_So we're practically going in blind…_

No one had anything to say, even Falco was keeping his beak shut, "The assault starts in a half hour. The satellite station will be sent to all of your Arwings once we get to the edge of the planet's atmosphere. Get everything ready and we're off," Pepper said ending the transmission immediately.

"Well so much for a friendly goodbye," Falco said trying to ease the tension that was dripping out of the air.

"Slippy, you and ROB make the final checks on all of our Arwings and make sure their ready to go," Fox said looking to Slippy, then to his robot assistant.

They both exited the command room hastily, it only took one of them to do the job but since a half hour was when the official mission started, they only had about 15-20 minutes until the team had to be departed. An extremely short amount of time to get everything set and examined for a mission.

The rest of the team walked down to the command room taking their time to get there, knowing that this would be the last time they were at peace for what could end up as a day or two if the situation on Katina was that bad.

The time flew by as the team of two foxes and an avian walked down a couple of hallways making only slight conversation and occasionally smirking/ignoring Falco's sarcastic remarks of how "epic" the battle was going to be.

"You're hopeless," Fox said jokingly after what seemed like the hundredth caprice.

They all arrived at the hangar, a wide room where all the ships rested in orderly form.

"Everyone in their Arwings," Peppy said into the hangar intercom, "we launch in three minutes!"

Falco eagerly jogged and jumped into his open cockpit, starting everything up leaving Krystal and Fox to attend to their own Arwings.

"Krystal," Fox said to her when Falco had gotten out of ear reach, "If anything goes wrong, anything, tell us and we'll get out of there."

Krystal turned toward the vulpine, confidence in her eyes, "Fox, I know you're worried, but you know as well as I do that I can hold my own…," she broke eye contact and a look of slight worry replaced her confidence, "It's you that I'm worried about. If anyone is going to be targeted on this team it's probably you,"

She said it with such concern that it surprised the vulpine, "W-well, you don't have to worry about me, I'm trained to handle these things,"

Krystal let out a slight laugh as she saw the satisfactory surprise on his face and jumped into her own cockpit to start up her Arwing.

Fox was the last one in his Arwing and once it was completely warmed up, Peppy came in over their connected ship intercoms, "Alright, this will be no easy battle, we all know that, so no screwing around. That means you Falco."

"Come on Pepps, you know I wouldn't do that," Falco irritably voiced in.

"Just making sure you're all paying attention, now get out there and show them what you've got!"

Everyone fired up the engines to their Arwings and was shortly off into space, locking into formation and on a solid route to Katina.

"Everyone voice in," Fox said as he had said dozens of times to make sure their whole team was on the line.

"I'm here," Falco said immediately.

"Right behind ya Fox," Slippy said next.

"To your left," Krystal replied

"So far so good," voiced Peppy advising from the Great Fox .

"Good. Everyone follow me, we'll keep going towards Katina until the Cornerian army picks us up and we get connected to the PMSS."

No sooner did he say that, an unknown voice taped into their communication line, "This is Alpha 212, team Star Fox please respond."

"We're all here and ready," Fox replied.

"Team Starfox, you will be entering the planet between Bravo 34 and me, leaving 80-90 feet between squads. For now we wait until further orders from the general, do you copy?"

"Affirmative, awaiting orders," Fox finished and the voice left their line.

A few seconds went by as the team was in standby for orders, "Forgot how orderly these guys were," Falco said moving his Arwing to Fox's right side.

"Yeah, if his voice was more roboticky I would've guessed it was ROB," Slippy added.

"Not to burst your bubble or anything, but that really isn't something you should be concerned about at the moment," General Pepper joined in.

Fox and the rest of the team tensed in slight embarrassment of their act, "Sorry General, won't happen again," the vulpine said.

The general sighed being reminded of the great character the team had in warlike situations, "I'm connecting all of you to the PMSS now. You'll able to hear all other squad commanders if they choose to make their voice public, and all of your team. Remember that you are part of a large group, if you are ordered a specific task you need to tackle it."

Fox swore he could hear Falco groan.

"We'll do whatever we have to, General,"

"Good. Now my orders…" Fox could hear Pepper flip a switch, most likely indicating that he could be heard by all the Cornerian forces attacking, "Circle in and attack. Keep your squads spread out, and gradually lower your altitude. If things get tough, voice in and we'll do what we can, but you'll have to tough it out until then."

General Pepper said no more. He made it sound convincing, but all they would really be doing is flying circles around the base shooting any enemy ship that got in their way until it was clear.

"Alright, let's get 'em boys," the commander said and the whole force accelerated towards Katina.

It was a rush flying downwards while constantly picking up speed. The Arwings started to vibrate with the force of air pushing against their ships. Light orange streaks started to form around each of the Arwings. If it wasn't for the automatically functioning shields that were made especially for this kind of event everyone would have been burnt up in seconds.

"Everyone pull up!" the commander yelled.

The unexpected order spiked everyone with adrenaline as the team forcefully pulled up on their Arwings. They weren't anywhere close to being within combat range of other ships. The Katina base was a small rectangular figure from the thousands of feet away from it they were and there were tons and tons of tiny black specs swarming the place.

"What the hell was that all about? We're still way too high to do anything!" Falco yelled.

Similar questions arose from other squads coms, but were quickly quieted down, "We're going to make a more gradual decent. It'll take our stealth away, but we'll be able to get a quick picture of our surroundings and the situation."

The attack group carried on, without question still descending fast but could see the battle below somewhat clearly at the same time.

Before long, they were getting close to the base. No doubt enemy forces would be on them in seconds.

Something happened though. Fox didn't know what it was that urged him to look backward, but he did. His eyes grew wide as he heaved his Arwing to the right while a flash barley grazed it, "Commander-" Fox started to yell, but it was too late as he saw the explosion of the commanders ship and a few others down the line.

An uncountable amount of ships came into view behind them, chasing them down to the base going trigger happy as more and more fellow Cornerian ships burst into flames.

"Stick close," Fox said as powerful and calm as he could, "we've been expected."

* * *

><p><em>Author's Notes: <em>Well, hope you all liked it. I'm still looking for tips on inproving my writting skills since I really want my story and all storys I may write in the future to be, mechanically and flow-wise, the best they can be. Another thing I learned to be a pain to me is character discriptions. You have no idea how long I tried to think of the right words to think of her attire. And by all means if you want to imagine the characters differently than how I picture them, go ahead. They're outfits are just what I ususally think of them in. Hope you liked and continue to read (and review :P)!


End file.
